pokemonreburstfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryouga
Ryouga (Japanese: リョウガ) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon RéBURST. Appearance Personality Ryouga is the kind of person who hates the words "impossible" or "no good" and will freak out and set to prove who or whatever had spoken those words wrong. Background Ryouga as a child was once seen talking to a mysterious figure in the clouds known only as "Arcades". Arcades knows where Ryouga's missing father is located and would only tell him if Ryouga would become strong. After learning this, Ryouga was determined to become strong so that he could meet up with Arcades and find his father. Plot Ryouga first appears in his village where he can be seen taking an exam that will allow him to leave his home and go out on an adventure. While taking a large rock back to his village he encounters a young girl by the name of Miruto that had injured herself by falling off a mountain she was climbing. After hearing her use the forbidden word "impossible", Ryouga tosses her on top of the boulder and takes her back to his village to get some first aid. Later, while Miruto is getting bandaged, Ryouga has managed to pass his test with the large boulder he was carrying. After getting ready to leave his home, Ryouga is given a small box from his grandfather who states that it belonged to his father. Ryouga activating BurstRyouga travels to a small town named Madoro Town (despite Miruto's protesting) where he finds a group with the initials "G.G." on their outfits terrorizing the people living there. He meets a little girl who had her Lillipup stolen by them and chases after the truck it's locked inside of so that he can rescue it. As he battles more of the mysterious group's members, Ryouga is attacked by their commander, Yaza. Yaza, with his powerful weapon that uses the life energy of Fire-type Pokémon, almost kills Ryouga until a smoke bomb thrown by Miruto saves him at the last minute. Miruto tries to tell Ryouga to leave this to professionals, but Ryouga is determined to save the people of the town and goes to fight Yaza one last time. Ryouga pulls out the box he was given by his grandfather earlier and uses them gem inside of it to "Burst", combining him with the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. With this new power, Ryouga easily defeats Yaza, scares off the remaining grunts, and rescues the little girl Yaza had held captive easily. After the villagers thank him and Miruto for helping them and rescuing their Pokémon, the two leave towards a road. Ryouga reveals that he intends to climb the dangerous Mt. Serables so that he can look for his friend, the mysterious Arcades. He quickly learns of a special flower that grows on the mountain on a special day every five years, this day being that day; after learning this, Ryouga and Miruto begin climbing the mountain. While climbing Mt. Serables, Ryouga and Miruto meet Tougo, an oafish mountain climber with a big ego who is also trying to climb the mountain. As all of them climb the mountain, Ryouga and Miruto are attacked by Major Hilgreitz, a member of the Great Gabel Organization. Hilgreitz reveals that he can use Burst and challenges Ryouga to a battle; Ryouga accepts and they begin fighting. The fight seems to go in Ryouga's favor until is revealed that Hilgreitz is immune to electric attacks and he quickly deals a powerful blow to Ryouga. The fight goes on and with the help of Tougo and his Galvantula, Ryouga manages to deal a powerful blow to Hilgreitz. The attack isn't enough to finish off Hilgreitz, however, and he tries one final attack on Ryouga, but when Ryouga remembers a time when he was young, Ryouga unlocks his Dragon-type abilities and uses them to defeat Hilgreitz. With Hilgreitz defeated, Ryouga and Miruto find the Silver Drop and Ryouga uses it heal himself and Tougo's injured Galvantula. Sometime later, Ryouga and Miruto meet Yappy, a freelance photographer who aims to expose the evil in the world, and saves him from an angry chef after he ran out without paying his food bill. After getting acquainted with him, Yappy knocks the two into a cliff filled with Darmanitan. As it turns out, Yappy had seen Ryouga using Burst and aims to expose the idea of a "human Pokémon" to the world for his own gains. After driving away the Darmanitan, Ryouga and Miruto capture Yappy to decide what to do with him. That night, Yappy escapes and steals Ryouga's Burst Heart and glove while he sleeps and intends to sell it. Ryouga and Miruto are awakened by a huge blast of lightning; as it turns out, Yappy had attempted to use the Burst Heart to Burst with Ryouga's Zekrom but was only shocked due to a lack of training. They capture him one last time and while Miruto decides to just leave him there, Ryouga opts for him joining them on their quest. This shocks Miruto and Yappy but Ryouga states that he and Yappy are similar because they want to be the best at something. The two untie their new teammate and he offers to escort them out of the forest. The group travels to Free Market City 'Karakuda' where they try on the various items being sold there. After Ryouga saves a child from a pair of fighting Bouffalant, they are invited by the child's grandmother to pick something from her store as a reward. Ryouga finds a he plate between the shelves and takes it as his reward. The plate reacts to Ryouga's Burst Heart and once he puts it in one of the six grooves that suddenly appeared, it fires a light that points to a young man. Ryouga tries introducing himself to the person but once they see the plate, now known as the Compass of Light, he attacks them. The young man introduces himself as Hariru, a member of Great Gavel and tells him that the Compass can tell Ryouga how to get to Arcades. Hariru reveals that Arcades had destroyed his village and killed his father; he also states that he wants revenge and reveals his Burst form, a Zorua. The two continue battling but eventually Ryouga falls to the powerful illusions and techniques that Hariru possesses and is defeated. Before Hariru can try to kill him, Miruto protects Ryouga and he opts for taking Ryouga's Burst Heart instead. Luckily, another of the Seven Warriors, Carola, arrives on the scene at returns Ryouga's Burst Heart to him on their boss's orders, the two then leave while promising to return. After being healed, Ryouga and Miruto realize that Yappy had run off with the Compass of Light and go to find him. Ryouga finds Yappy in a village being cornered by Rend, a Boldore Burst Warrior, and attacks him in anger. Yappy easily manages to convince Ryouga to forgive him and Ryouga goes to battle Rend. As they battle, Rend reveals that he had known Ryouga's father, Garyuu, in the past. After being defeated by him, Ryouga is given an offer to become stronger by Rend. Next, the three are seen at Rend's house and is woken up by him so Ryouga can start his training. Ryouga, after doing various tasks, is knocked out by Rend and sent inside of his own Burst Heart in order to better connect with Zekrom. Ryouga travels through the fields of the Burst Heart and eventually finds a young man who tells him that Zekrom has no intention of meeting with him. The two battle each other and eventually Ryouga emerges the victor after saving the boy from falling. The boy reveals himself as the key that leads the way to Zekrom. The gatekeeper boy allows Ryouga to see Zekrom and once the large dragon appears, it welcomes Ryouga. Ryouga and Zekrom begin to converse with each other; Zekrom states that if he gives him his power, evil people will come to harm his friends and family and asks if he wants that to happen. Ryouga replies that he does not want that to happen because he wants to become strong enough to defeat his enemies and protect his allies at the same time. Zekrom allows the boy to uses his powers and Ryouga is awoken from his unconscious state. Ryouga and Rend have a quick sparring match to test Ryouga's new strength and finds out that with Zekrom's abilities, Ryouga has become much stronger. Suddenly, Rend is attacked by a member of Great Gavel, Zengai , and knocked unconscious. Ryouga fights and easily defeats Zengai with his new powers; he sends Zengai flying with his new technique, the Lightning Pāvu. Later, Rend is healed and Ryouga begins to say his goodbyes. Rend entrusts Ryouga with his Burst Heart and Ryouga, Miruto and Yappy go off on their journey. Later, after training with his new powers, Ryouga, Miruto and Yappy encounter a street performer named Rabine sleeping in the woods. After Rabine runs off, they chase him and end up in a small area with a vending machine in the middle. Yappy manages to figure out how to get it to move, revealing a secret passage underneath it. The group goes down the stairs and ends up in a tournament for Burst Warriors known as Burst Heart Survival. There, Ryouga meets several other Burst Warriors along with meeting up with Carola and Hariru again. Using his Burst, Ryouga passes the first round, Suddenly Bottomless Survival, and moves onto the second one. Due to Miruto and Yappy not being Burst Warriors, they are kidnapped by the tournaments navigator, Pauline, and are held for ransom. In the second round, Box Escape Survival, Ryouga is paired up against the young ninja Karuta who has entered BHS to heal his disease-plagued village. Figuring out how to escape the box they are trapped in, Ryouga and Karuta manage to pass onto the next round, Add Up To Ten Survival. In the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival", Ryouga is given the medal labeled 1, marking him as the last to leave their box from the previous round, much to his annoyance. Due to his low number, anyone Ryouga attempts to fight only runs away, much to his frustration. Eventually, Ryouga encounters Dokan, the Garbodor Burst Warrior and finds out that he took Karuta's medal. Furious, Ryouga battles against the rotund Burst Warrior in order to win the medal back. Though a tough battle, Ryouga eventually wins and takes both Karuta's and Dokan's Burst Hearts. Soon after, Ryouga is approached by Hariru who is looking for a fight and the two begin battling. With the new strength he gained from connecting to Zekrom, Ryouga is now strong enough to take Hariru's attacks much easier than he did before. Eventually, when the two become exhausted, Ryouga decides to use his remaining strength to fire one last powerful attack at Hariru. When Haririu attempts to block the attack, he hears the pained screams of Carola for him in the distance, distracting him long enough to be hit by the attack. Hariru emerges from the smoke, staggers, and falls down defeated while Ryouga tiredly looks over him. Hariru, despite the beating he took, manages to get up and defeats Ryouga once more. Hariru takes Ryouga's 1 medal and decides that even though he lost this battle, he must win the tournament and get his revenge. Later, Ryouga is woken up from Rabine who tells him that he was defeated by Hariru. Ryouga angrily shouts at his defeat and accidentally knocks out Rabine in the process. Noticing what he has done, Ryouga takes Rabine's four medal, giving him a total of 12 points and the ability to go onto the next round. Relationships Family Romances Miruto Enemies Pokémon Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ''' '''Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: 'Burst' As a user of Burst, Ryouga can use many of the abilities of the Pokémon he combines with: his Zekrom. Due to the typing of Zekrom, Ryouga has the ability to use both Dragon and Electric-type powers (although he couldn't originally use Dragon-type moves). As a normal human, Ryouga has immense physical strength, but with the power of Burst, his strength is augmented greatly. 'Known techniques' *'Lightning Pāvu (Japanese: '電撃完波 Blitz Perfect Wave; read as ライトニングパーヴ Lightning Pāvu) - Ryouga creates a sphere of electricity in his hand and fires it in the shape of beam at the opponent. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Burst Warriors Category:Protagonist